<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Stuffing by Deburine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834068">Pumpkin Stuffing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine'>Deburine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Software Glitch [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Button Popping, F/M, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Immobility, Possession, Rapid expansion, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Kaito is ready to go take Rin and Len out trick or treating, albeit in a lousy cheap pumpkin suit. But things take a sharp turn when one of the houses turns out to be haunted, Miku is possessed by a witch, and suddenly she's strapped Kaito to a kitchen table to "ripen him up" for a Halloween pumpkin bake! Can our poor "pumpkinloid" save his friends and avoid becoming a pumpkin pie?</p><p>(Mature for the kink, there's no smut.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Software Glitch [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Stuffing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Miku straightened her black, pointed hat in the full length mirror in the downstairs hall.  She admired her reflection in the mirror - her black and green witch costume with long green stockings and black boots <em>seemed</em> to evoke the mythological witch she planned on being tonight.  Even the bat earrings.  She tried to put herself in the zone.  'I am a witch.  I am... a WITCH!  I AM A WITCH!'<br/>
<br/>
She took a deep breath and tried her most devilishly evil smile.  "I am.... WITCH MIKU!" she shouted into the mirror.<br/>
<br/>
"Nope, Miku, you just don't have an evil bone in your body," Meiko said, tilting her head to the side, "It was a nice effort though."<br/>
<br/>
Miku practically deflated as she observed Meiko in her red devilish dress and clutching a pitchfork.  "Awww... I was trying for super scary..."<br/>
<br/>
Meiko smiled softly in spite of her demonic costume.  "Don't worry, it's not like you're the one trying to get candy..."<br/>
<br/>
"Actually..." Miku said, twirling her pigtail at the tip... "Rin was really insistent that she and Len might get more candy if Kaito and I dressed up to match them this year..."<br/>
<br/>
As if on cue, thundering footsteps filled the house as Rin Kagamine dragged her helpless brother Len Kagamine behind her.  "We're ready, we're ready, we're ready!"<br/>
<br/>
Rin landed on the steps and released Len so hard the boy nearly crashed into a wall.  Rin spun around a few times in her white dress with a yellow bow and trim, her little black shoes tapping on the floor.  "It's me, I'm Gretel!"<br/>
<br/>
Len steadied himself - his outfit seemed less elaborate, just a white shirt and yellow pants with black boots.  "And I'm Hansel... she did that out of order..."<br/>
<br/>
Rin put a hand to her mouth, examining Miku's costume from head to toe.  "Well... it's still a little too CUTE but it's a good enough witch I guess... Well! I'm sure when Kaito shows up in his woodsman costume that it'll all come together!"<br/>
<br/>
Len stared up the staircase.  "Where IS Kaito anyway?" he asked, "He had like the easiest costume!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku had a few thoughts in her head.  Usually, when Kaito was taking too long to get dressed... it meant his clothes didn't fit. That woodsman costume was so tight, what with the striped button-up shirt and the suspenders... and she knew Kaito had been <em>less</em> good with candy than normal given its prevalence this time of year... but he'd been fine most of the day...<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry about the delay!  I'm ready!"<br/>
<br/>
Rin's jaw dropped in shock as Kaito came down the stairs.  Len burst out into riotous laughter as Meiko seemed to be biting her hand in front of her mouth to stop from laughing too.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito was wearing an utterly ridiculous cheap, baggy pumpkin jack-o-lantern shirt, long ripped denim shorts, and had a silly "pumpkin stem" hat on his head.  "KAITO!  Where's your other costume?!" Rin sputtered.<br/>
<br/>
Miku spotted a telltale blush on his cheeks.  "Oh... that... well... you know Rin, I was thinking it's not really Halloween without a Jack-o-Lantern!  And then I'll match Miku better!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku's eyes quickly examined Kaito's body... it wasn't that easy to notice without her expert observations of Kaito's normal body proportions, but his face looked a little fuller... his exposed arms and legs just a bit softer... and finally she spotted it.  Right around his middle, the "baggy" shirt was being pushed out by something large and round underneath.<br/>
<br/>
Now she felt a little guilty - it really <em>was</em> her fault if he'd gained weight again.  With so many tasty foods she could bake for him or "conveniently" leave lying around the house, Kaito's attempts to manage his glitch were pretty much doomed.  While he now had plenty of bigger clothes to wear in case of "fat days" as they'd started calling them, Miku hadn't even thought to make sure he had a bigger <em>costume</em> to wear.  But now that she thought of it, Kaito had rushed out of the house in a hurry a few hours ago... maybe that was when <em>he</em> realized he'd have a problem...<br/>
<br/>
Time for a save.  Miku smiled and pointed to a jack-o-lantern broach on her black corset.  "You're right, sweetie!  Now we match!  You can be my... pumpkin minion tonight!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito's face widened into such a broad smile it was impossible to find him remotely scary.  Len and Meiko finally seemed to calm down enough from laughter or the suppression of it.  Len clapped a hand to his disappointed sister's shoulder.  "Look, Rin, it really only matters how WE look, okay?" he said, "The candy's for US."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
'Great job, Kaito.  Problem averted!'<br/>
<br/>
Kaito smiled cheerfully as he stood back while Rin and Len rang another doorbell on the block.  "TRICK OR TREAT!" they shouted, holding out their sacks.<br/>
<br/>
They'd worked out this system a few years back - Meiko would handle candy at the house, Miku and Kaito would take the twins around, and Luka usually left to go with Gakupo as they took Ryuuto around the Internet Co. neighborhood.  Technically Rin and Len didn't need supervision - they weren't <em>that</em> young.  But Kaito didn't like to admit that it seemed like fun to wander around in a costume and ask for candy - being activated with an adult body meant he'd never been able to have that joy.  But he could at least live vicariously through their enthusiasm.  Besides, it seemed like Miku always had as much fun as he did dressing up.<br/>
<br/>
Well aside from his minor crisis... he stared nervously at his body, safely covered by his pumpkin costume... it was the only costume he could find at the store that fit him right when he'd popped the buttons off his woodsman shirt.  For under his puffy pumpkin shirt was a rather noticeable potbelly he'd acquired from one too many dips into the "free candy" dishes that seemed to have sprung up around the house.  He wasn't sure who'd left them out, but really... he DID know better.  He'd tried to keep it down to "one or two" pieces whenever he went by... except... then he'd find himself making excuses to go by more and more...<br/>
<br/>
'But it's fine because in this costume nobody can tell!' he thought to himself with a nervous smile, 'So... I could enjoy all that candy anyway, right?'<br/>
<br/>
He washed away his worries as Miku gripped his hand lightly and led him to the next house.  It HAD been nice to eat so many wonderful sweets whenever he wanted.  And surely nobody at Crypton could blame him if he got a little bigger at this time of year, right?!<br/>
<br/>
As the night continued, Rin and Len's candy bags grew heavier and heavier.  As the twins approached the last house on their route, Kaito found himself wishing he could have a huge pillow case stuffed with candy for himself as well.  At least Rin always shared.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay you two, that was the last house!" Miku said with a smile, "How'd you do with me and my sweet pumpkin to cheer you on?"<br/>
<br/>
Rin opened her candy bag and looked incredibly stern.  "I dunno... I bet we'd fit a bunch more in there if we did a few more blocks..."<br/>
<br/>
Len grumbled.  "Meiko would kick our butts if we came back that late though..."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito glanced around the block as he tried to think of a solution when something unusual drew his eye.  "Uh... are you sure we're out of houses?" he remarked, pointing to a nearby hilltop.<br/>
<br/>
Miku and the twins looked in his direction where a simple, broken-down two-story house stood.  "Uh... I thought that lot was empty..." Miku said, "That house looks so old though... likes it's been here awhile!"<br/>
<br/>
Something in the air seemed inviting though.  Kaito couldn't quite explain why, but he felt drawn to the odd building.  "It looks like the lights are on though..." Len started to say.<br/>
<br/>
"And there's tons of Halloween decorations!" Rin cheered, "Come on, just one more house?!  Please please please?!  It's so far up there I'll bet nobody goes and there's going to be tons of candy and maybe she'll give it all to us!"<br/>
<br/>
Without waiting for an answer, Rin and Len started climbing the steps up the hillside.  Kaito and Miku followed after them.  He knew he needed to say something, be the responsible adult to talk them out of it but... he really wanted to see it too for some reason.  A lovely, sweet scent wafted through the air...<br/>
<br/>
As they scaled the steps, Kaito observed numerous candy decorations on the lawn mixed in with the normal cheesy inflatable pumpkins, ghosts, and monsters.  "Well, we'll be right behind them, so nothing bad will happen..." Miku said, "Meiko won't get mad if we're like five minutes late."<br/>
<br/>
That's when Kaito realized why he wanted to see the house so badly.  The scent in the air... was like <em>sugar.<br/>
<br/>
</em>'Wait... doesn't that sound like...'<br/>
<br/>
Kaito felt a chill go down his spine and he started to quicken his pace to catch the Kagamines.  Maybe he was being ridiculous, maybe he was just thinking of fairy tales and witches because of the evening and Rin and Len's costumes, but he was willing to risk being laughed at just to make sure his friends were okay.<br/>
<br/>
"TRICK OR TREAT!"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh wow, there's four of you?"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito and Miku were standing eye to eye with a rather pleasant looking old woman in a pink polka-dotted dress, white apron, and black spectacles.  Rin turned her head up at Kaito and looked at him strangely.  "Ummm.... Kaito-niisan... you didn't need to catch up..."<br/>
<br/>
"I... uh... well..."<br/>
<br/>
... yep, he felt silly.<br/>
<br/>
The old woman gave him a disarmingly calm smile.  "Well isn't this a lovely little group, a witch, a pumpkin, and..."<br/>
<br/>
She leaned down on her knees to meet with Rin and Len at eye level.  "I do believe that's Hansel and Gretel!"<br/>
<br/>
Rin laughed and gave her a curtsey.  "That... was a really good guess..." Len mumbled, though his cheeks were red.<br/>
<br/>
The old woman stood up to her full height and turned in the doorway.  "You know, you four are the first trick or treaters I've seen all night!"<br/>
<br/>
"Really?  In this neighborhood?" Len asked.<br/>
<br/>
Rin whispered so loudly to Kaito that it was impossible for nobody to not hear her.  "Maybe it's because the house is so spooky!"<br/>
<br/>
Now it was Kaito's turn to blush.  "Well... at my age I need to get some sleep, so how about I give you four the rest of the candy in my house and send you off with some hot tea?  Come on inside and I'll take care of you!"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, no... we don't need..." Miku started to say.<br/>
<br/>
"ALL THE CANDY!?"<br/>
<br/>
Rin and Len shot through the doorway like a pair of lit rockets.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kaito still felt unnerved as he sat on the flower-printed sofa.  Everything about the house seemed... almost TOO normal given the decorations out front.  Maybe a little dated, he guessed, but nothing obviously evil in the living room.  Maybe he was being too paranoid?<br/>
<br/>
'At least the candy is good...' he thought to himself as he took a huge handful out of the bowl, quickly and expertly unwrapping them and popping them into his mouth, 'I wonder where she gets it anyway?'<br/>
<br/>
"It is kinda weird that we never saw this house go up..." Miku said out loud, "I mean yes, she seems nice and all... oh, maybe I'm just being silly."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito swallowed another handful of unwrapped candy.  "Well, I'm sure this neighborhood is really popular because of cool people like us being in it!" Rin said, trying to sound like an expert, "So... it's probably like... the first house in the development!"<br/>
<br/>
"Yea but... if it's so popular, why were we the first trick or treaters here?  Shouldn't there be more people?"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito wanted to respond to Miku's innocent question, but his mouth was too full of candy to say anything before Len interjected.  Wait... how many had he had by now?  "Nah, I think Rin was right before... it's a really creepy setup, if nobody knew who lived here, they might have just skipped it because it was <em>too</em> creepy."<br/>
<br/>
It was around this point that Kaito finally noticed his costume feeling rather tight around his stomach, just as his hand touched the bottom of an empty candy dish.  He turned bright red, glancing down at his body - even the rather plump pumpkin shirt was looking a lot snugger where his belly was pressing up against it.  "I... um..."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, Kaito-niisan, if you're still hungry, you can have some of my candy!"<br/>
<br/>
Len slapped his forehead as Rin smiled innocently.  Miku's cheeks were flushed as well - Kaito was certain he'd embarrassed her.  "I... I don't know what came over me..." he muttered, "Uh... you guys got to have some at least, right?"<br/>
<br/>
Three heads shook at once and Kaito realized he'd been such a pig he'd eaten all the candy <em>by himself.  </em>He let out an embarrassed sigh.  "Sorry everyone..."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh don't be sorry for helping yourself, you sweet little pumpkin you!  There's plenty for everyone!"<br/>
<br/>
Great.  Now the old lady had even overheard him.  She set down a tea tray and he quickly grabbed one of the small flowery cups to try and cover the moment.  The tea smelled inviting at least.  "Thanks for the tea miss!" Rin said.<br/>
<br/>
"Yea, same!"<br/>
<br/>
The second Kaito drank the liquid, he realized he'd made a <em>huge</em> mistake.  He dropped the cup, hoping to warn his friends but as dizzyness overtook him his words slurred.  He tried to reach out to Miku... only to see her looking straight at him as the old woman quickly slipped a small necklace around the girl's throat.<br/>
<br/>
And crumbled into dust.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"AH!  MIKU!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito snapped back to consciousness, still remembering the horrible sight in front of him. "Miku, Rin, Len, are you okay?!"<br/>
<br/>
As awareness came back to him, Kaito felt his wrists and ankles bound up to the large wooden table he was laying on.  He looked all around him - he was in some kind of enormous kitchen, sharp eating implements everywhere.  He felt the color draining from his face as he instinctively tugged at his bound up limbs, but without success.  "Oh no... what happened to everyone else?!  What if... what if she..."<br/>
<br/>
He tried not to imagine Rin and Len being stuffed into the rather large oven only a few feet away from him.  He tried to get a look inside, but it didn't look like there was anything in there but burning logs... for now.<br/>
<br/>
To think that all the stories he'd been told about witches could all be true...<br/>
<br/>
"Oh god, I look good... a body that's not going to age, long locks, pretty lips, these doe eyes... could do with a little more in the bust if I was going to nitpick..."<br/>
<br/>
"Miku?"<br/>
<br/>
He finally caught sight of his girlfriend, safe and unharmed.  She was running her hands along her body like she were just feeling it for the first time.  "Miku!  Quick, before that old lady comes back!  Get me untied and we can go save Rin and Len from being baked!"<br/>
<br/>
When Miku looked at him, Kaito shuddered at the eerie gold color her eyes had taken on.  "Oh, is my little baby pumpkin awake?"<br/>
<br/>
"Miku... what happened to you?!"<br/>
<br/>
Even her movement was different, the way she tried to swing her hips more with every step.  "Oh, that was her name, wasn't it?" 'Miku' said, approaching Kaito and leaning on the table next to him with her elbows, "Well, Miku here has done me a BIG favor and donated her body to me!  Good thing, too, that last one was about to run out."<br/>
<br/>
She traced her fingers along Kaito's cheeks with a hungry smirk.  "See, I can only appear in this world on Halloween... so it's not that easy getting the right person to show up.  But I guess this year I landed my house somewhere juicy... because..."<br/>
<br/>
She started to lift up Kaito's shirt, finally exposing his rounded gut to her.  "Not only is the new body going to hold out a long time, I even get a nice little pumpkin toy to play with before I start baking."<br/>
<br/>
The Witch began to poke his stomach and Kaito grimaced as her finger kept sinking into the little ball of flesh.  "Mmmm... you know, what fun is a skinny pumpkin?  I bet I could grow myself a bigger one now that I have some helpers."<br/>
<br/>
The Witch released Kaito's shirt as it slid back over his stomach.  She snapped her fingers and Kaito heard two pairs of footsteps in a stairwell... followed by the appearance of Rin and Len.  "What did you do to THEM?!" Kaito shouted in anger.<br/>
<br/>
Each twin stood side by side, holding enormous sacks of candy in their hands, their faces blank and empty.  "Well, I thought about at least cooking the cute little boy but... you're really more my type.  The glutton, you know?  And I can probably put them to all kinds of good use once you're, well, dinner."<br/>
<br/>
As the twins approached the Witch, she reached into one of the bags and pulled out several pieces of candy.  "Now, after seeing you just stuff your face with all that candy on your own, I'll bet I can get you pretty huge before you're ripe enough to eat.  Right, pumpkin?"<br/>
<br/>
Before Kaito could say another word, he found the Witch had quickly unwrapped every piece of candy in her hands as she quickly shoved them into his mouth.  He wanted to spit it all out at once, but something about the enticing taste made him swallow it instead.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito heard Rin's phone ringing - it had to be Meiko calling to find her.  "Oh, don't think you're getting any help... I only let people see this house when I want them too..." the Witch said as she shoved a whole fistful of candy into Kaito's mouth, "And once that clock turns to midnight and Halloween is over... the house will teleport back to MY world.  With all of you inside."<br/>
<br/>
She pinched his cheek tightly.  "Well, maybe not you... I might decide to eat you first, pumpkin."<br/>
<br/>
As Kaito kept finding himself unwillingly devouring piece after piece of candy, his costume growing tighter against his blimping body as the glitch went to work, Kaito realized he'd been terribly wrong about one important thing - Rin and Len were not the victims tonight.<br/>
<br/>
He was.<br/>
<br/>
But he was also the only person that could set them free.  The only one that could try and save Miku from being the host to such an evil person forever.  He kept tugging at the ropes helplessly, even as his shorts grew tighter around his swelling belly.  'I'm getting so big so fast...' Kaito thought as he kept eating, 'Maybe she did something to the candy to make it take effect faster?!'  Indeed, it seemed like as fast as his belly swelled up under his shirt, poking out underneath and deforming around the waistband of his shorts, he could feel some changes taking place elsewhere as well.  His chest felt softer, his limbs felt a little tighter under the ropes binding, his chin seemed to sag as his face rounded out further...<br/>
<br/>
Kaito glanced at the clock on the wall.  He only had until midnight to save his friends and get them out safely.  'Okay... she must have done something to Rin, Len, and Miku that she didn't do to me... so what's changed about them?'<br/>
<br/>
As his eyes moved around the room, Kaito tried to carefully observe every one of his companions while staying focused on eating lest he draw his tormentor's attention.  Even as scared as he was of what was going to happen to HIM, he was more consumed with a desire to at least get THEM out.  He could feel the heat from the oven near his feet even as he observed everything around him... when it finally hit him.  He remembered a necklace being placed on Miku before he passed out.  His worried eyes shot to her neck and he finally saw that same necklace over where her choker should be.  He tried to get a look at Rin and Len and sure enough, each twin wore a pair of matching earrings.  'Okay... maybe I just need to get the jewelry off one of them?' he thought to himself, 'But... I'll need my hands free.  And I can't exactly untie <em>myself.</em>'<br/>
<br/>
He felt so guilty.  He'd already known something was wrong with this house when he saw it, he'd known it was a trap, but he let himself and his friends be lulled in anyway.  Now he was helpless to do much else but eat... and grow... and his belly, already oversized from his own indulgences, seemed to be growing faster than the rest of him as the Witch relentlessly forced more treats into his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
His belly finally snapped off the button and zipper on his shorts as it grew taller and rounder, making Kaito look like a rather lop-sided Jack O' Lantern with his belly so swollen up under the shirt.  "Poor little pumpkin," the Witch teased, prodding at his stomach as it poured out from his ever tightening costume, "Must be getting pretty full in there... better make some room, because I'm not giving up on my pumpkin yet!"<br/>
<br/>
And on top of everything else, the person controlling Miku seemed intent on humiliating him until she finally just killed him, let him swell up and burst out of his clothes... his shirt was starting to tear along the side as it tried to keep his belly and moobs contained... he could feel the seams along his thighs popping open as his fattening limbs started to ooze through the holes...<br/>
<br/>
'Wait...'<br/>
<br/>
Kaito had the germ of a crazy idea in his head.  All that was holding him in place was the ropes on the table.  If he got big enough... he might end up just bursting out of them!  The Witch seemed to want to stay close to him at all times, if the ropes at least came off of his hands he might be able to take the necklace off and get Miku back!<br/>
<br/>
'I'm going to be HUGE if I wait that long... but I'll do anything to save my friends!  Now I just need to keep her attention on FEEDING me instead of COOKING me...'<br/>
<br/>
The Witch seemed to be playing with a fold of fat forming around his waist.  "Such a good size you're getting to be... you're going to be done pretty soon I think..."<br/>
<br/>
"W-well...." Kaito said, trying to sound more scared than he was, "I mean, I've been bigger before..."<br/>
<br/>
At that the Witch cocked an eyebrow at him.  "Excuse me?!"<br/>
<br/>
He used his best dramatic tone.  "Oh... I... I shouldn't have said anything!  J-j-just please don't make me so fat I burst out of the costume!  PLEASE!"<br/>
<br/>
Hearing Miku doing a properly evil cackle was actually scary compared to her cute attempts from earlier in the evening.  "Oh, REALLY?!  Well, that sounds like a challenge to ME, pumpkin!"<br/>
<br/>
She clapped her hands.  "You two!  Haul up some more candy!  The GOOD stuff!"<br/>
<br/>
With that, she practically filled Kaito's entire mouth with candy he had to quickly consume... which he obliged.  If all he could do was eat and grow, then he'd have to find some way to use it to his advantage.  His belly swelled up and over his lap as the candy went to work blimping out his body...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Meiko had her phone in one hand, her free hand cupped around her mouth.  "RIN!  LEN!  KAITO!  MIKU!  PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"<br/>
<br/>
She could understand the twins trying to break off and do something on their own - Rin and Len could have just run out of houses and tried to hit up a few more.  But for Miku and Kaito to just <em>let them</em>?  Sure Miku could be a prankster in her own right and sure Kaito often liked to indulge the Kagamines, but even those two weren't THIS irresponsible.  So something terrible had happened to her friends... her <em>family</em>... and she couldn't find a sign of them.<br/>
<br/>
Meiko approached the empty hill again, observing the GPS on her phone.  She had access to the twins' phone accounts, and she was using it to track Rin's right now.  She didn't understand - according to the GPS, Rin's phone was on the hill somewhere.  But she'd already searched it over, practically tearing through every single blade of grass to try and find it.  "How can it be here and not here?" Meiko grumbled as she leaned against a massive tree to catch her breath, "What are we missing?"<br/>
<br/>
She let out a growl of rage and punched the tree with every bit of strength in her right arm.  "Come ON!  There's GOT to be SOME freaking clue here!  I am NOT going to give up until I find the four of them!"<br/>
<br/>
The tree collapsed into a pile of broken branches and splinters from the force of Meiko's punch.  Her phone rang and for a second she hoped it was Rin... but only saw Luka's face on the screen.  She answered it at once.  "Luka, did you or Gakupo find anything in the other neighborhoods?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, we didn't... I even had Tako Luka scan from the sky!"<br/>
<br/>
Most of the time Luka's flying octopus companion creeped Meiko out, but she'd take anything if the slimy little creature could find something.  "Okay... just... tell you what, I keep getting a ping on Rin's GPS over here.  Can you two just meet me at the empty lot at the end of our street?  I can't say why, but I have a hunch somehow they're out here and there's just something I'm missing..."<br/>
<br/>
'Maybe Gakupo has some super-secret samurai trance he can use,' Meiko thought with a wry smile.<br/>
<br/>
She checked her clock - it was already 11PM.  Halloween would be over in an hour...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kaito's jaw was starting to ache from so much forced consumption, but he tried to bear both that pain and the sharp pangs in his tight, overstuffed stomach.  He didn't know how much he weighed - even though his glitch had been slowly moving the weight around his body as he ate, he still looked rather lopsided with his mountain of a belly blocking any view he had of the oven he was trying <em>not</em> to get tossed into.  A few stitches of his pumpkin shirt still remained intact, cupping it around his melon-sized moobs, but his belly had long since burst its way free of any such feeble constraints.  His pillar-like thighs had reduced his "long" shorts to practically hot pants, his billowing butt pushing his body up higher and starting to overhang the table.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito slowly turned his head to see the clock on the wall, his chins wobbling from even the slight movement.  'We're running out time...' he thought.  Even as round as his arms had become, he still didn't feel the ropes giving way.<br/>
<br/>
The worst part?  The way the Witch would keep mocking his size as he'd grown larger.  She kept shaking his belly around or jabbing it with her fingers, always with more insults about his appetite and the way the fat seemed to suit him.  Clearly she liked making him fatter, but just as much she liked try to upset him over it.<br/>
<br/>
"Sheesh, pumpkin, don't you ever stop growing?  You're quite the cute tub of lard, though... and with an appetite like yours, I'll bet you used to be quite the porker, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
She started cupping one of his moobs.  "You know, pumpkin, right now, you've even got me beat on cup size... should I get a bra for you before I roast you up?"<br/>
<br/>
He had to stay focused on his crazy plan, no matter how hard it was to hear those insulting words in Miku's voice. To hear Miku attacking the one thing that gave him the most insecurity - his weight.</p><p>'It's not her...' he had to remind himself, 'Miku loves me... Miku doesn't care what I look like... Miku would never try to hurt me...'<br/>
<br/>
Sure, he seemed to gain a <em>lot</em> of weight around Miku, but it wasn't the same as this! she never forced him to do anything, she was trying to take care of him.  Maybe she was too enthusiastic with trying to have him try so many different types of pumpkin pies, cookies, shakes, tarts, and breads, but had he ever found the experience of giving in and eating them disappointing?  And she never, ever treated him poorly when he packed on weight.  So if eating well past what his strict diet allowed gave him trouble, at least Kaito could take some assurance that it made Miku happy to know he liked her sweets.<br/>
<br/>
That was the Miku that Kaito wanted back.  Not this cruel, sadistic creature that had stolen her body and face.<br/>
<br/>
Even so... he'd kept buying himself more time by using the Witch's sadism against her.  Whenever she starting talking as if she was getting bored, he'd find a way to coax her into keeping up the stuffing.  He knew how large he could get - as fat as he was now, he'd gotten bigger in the past.  And the Witch would start fuming whenever she thought she wasn't able to outdo that.<br/>
<br/>
"P...p... please..." Kaito moaned between bites, "I'm... I'm already almost 800 pounds... I hated it when I was half a ton... I don't want to get that big e...e...ever again!"<br/>
<br/>
Admittedly this was TRUE, but as Kaito stared at the ringlets of fat along his arms, the ropes digging into his wrists around his puffed up hands and sausage like fingers, he was <em>pretty</em> sure he'd finally get himself loose before he got that large.  At least he hoped so... <br/>
<br/>
Then there was a wicked glint in the Witch's eyes that worried him.  "You know what, pumpkin?  I think I'll grant your wish."<br/>
<br/>
"What?!" Kaito gasped out after swallowing the last pieces of candy.<br/>
<br/>
The Witch leaned her elbows into his belly, sinking into the fleshy dome.  "Well my oven isn't THAT big and you're already the biggest guy I've tried to cram in there.  It'd sure be inconvenient if your fat body got caught in the door!"<br/>
<br/>
'No!  There's still time!  I have to stop her, I have to save them!'<br/>
<br/>
The Witch clapped her hands again and at once the twins dropped the candy they were holding.  "You two, start up the pulley and hold open the door, this is going to take some time!"<br/>
<br/>
At once Rin ran to the oven door, Len to a large switch on the wall.  The boy gave it a mighty tug and underneath Kaito's gargantuan body, the table shuddered and creaked to life, slowly creeping along a moving floor.  Kaito's body wobbled as he tried to crane his head up to actually SEE how close he was to the oven, but with so much belly in the way, he couldn't manage it.  All he could feel was the heat increasing in front of his chubby feet.<br/>
<br/>
'I'm still growing... I have to keep trying!'<br/>
<br/>
His moobs finally grew large enough to tear the rest of his shirt along the side of his body, spreading out along his chest like thick pancakes.  "Oh my, are you still ripening, pumpkin?  Sheesh, you're going to feed me for MONTHS!"<br/>
<br/>
His arms shook as he kept tugging at the ropes, feeling his wrists swelling and tightening.  The Witch poked his gigantic belly and gave it a good solid slap, causing the mass to jiggle and churn like soft jelly before settling again.  "Roast pumpkin... pumpkin pie..."<br/>
<br/>
At least she was still close... the table started to rise and tilt to move Kaito forward... was the whole tabletop going to slide in with him?!  "Pumpkin jelly, pumpkin butter, pumpkin muffins..."<br/>
<br/>
The ropes felt like they were fraying even faster as the center of Kaito's gravity shifted and all of his colossal weight was pressing against them... he began to panic as he realized WHY the Witch had been so eager to let him grow... she pulled out a sharp blade and quickly sliced the ropes at Kaito's feet... and his weight did the rest.  <br/>
<br/>
Kaito felt the ropes at his wrists snap at once as he started to roll down the table like it were a chute.  He was going to be fried in that fire, and worst of all, he hadn't managed to save any of his friends...<br/>
<br/>
... when finally, FINALLY, his plan paid off... just not how he'd expected.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito felt the heat of the flames lick at the shredded remnants of his costume as he rolled into the doorway and went flying as he bounced off the sides of the opening.  He'd actually gotten <em>too fat</em> to fit into the oven.  As his body tumbled away from the oven, he bounced back into the wooden table.  With all 800 pounds of him slamming into the surface like a soft rock, it splintered under his force... Kaito landing on his back as he came to a standstill...<br/>
<br/>
... and the Witch landing on top of him, sputtering with rage as she impacted on top of his tall belly.  "I don't BELIEVE this!  I thought I had that widened after the last guy got wedged in there!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito reacted as quickly as he could, wrapping his heavy arms around the Witch as tightly as he could.  He wanted to be gentle, it WAS Miku after all, but as she struggled against him, he pressed as much of his force against her as he could manage.  His plump fingers fumbled around the clasp of the necklace but he felt it coming loose in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
Like a flash, the twins seemed to react to his newfound freedom and rushed into his sides, trying to pry his thick arms off of their mistress as she screamed curse after curse at him.  "Let me go, you miserable ball of blubber!  I don't have to COOK you to eat you and I'm going to make you SUFFER!"<br/>
<br/>
"You're not going to hurt anyone ever again!" Kaito shouted.<br/>
<br/>
Just as the twins managed to grab at the arm holding the necklace, Kaito tossed it into the fire with all of his might...<br/>
<br/>
...and Miku screamed in pain as the necklace slipped into the flames, cracking and exploding with magic as they consumed it.  The earrings on the twins crumbled into dust as they snapped back out of the trances they were in, releasing Kaito's arms and looking confused and shocked at what they'd been doing...<br/>
<br/>
...and Miku's body went limp in Kaito's arms...<br/>
<br/>
"MIKU!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Miku's spirit drifted through the ether as the only thing anchoring her in the world of the living burned away.  The person that tried to choke her out and destroy the person she loved was gone, but she had nothing to keep her behind.<br/>
<br/>
"MIKU! Oh, Miku, I'm so sorry I wanted to keep trick or treating, please don't die!" <br/>
<br/>
She thought she heard voices around her.<br/>
<br/>
"Miku, I'm sorry, none of that candy is worth losing you too!"<br/>
<br/>
She thought she felt someone holding her tightly.  "Miku, I'm sorry I didn't save you sooner..."<br/>
<br/>
All those voices made her try and stay where she belonged.  With the people she cared about.  With the person she loved.<br/>
<br/>
As she came to, she stared up into two worried blue eyes and tried to stop from blushing furiously as she became aware of being surrounded by his soft, fat body... a big round chubby hug assuring her that she was safe... they were ALL safe...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"KAITO!  Oh my god, Kaito, I'm so glad you're safe!" Miku shouted as she snuggled into Kaito's plush chest.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito finally managed to release his breath - he was afraid for a few minutes that he'd killed Miku by accident.  He tried to hold her more softly than he had when he was trying to restrain the horrible witch.  Miku was sniffling in his arms.  "Oh god, I kept trying to stop her from hurting you, it was awful, I couldn't do anything about it and..."<br/>
<br/>
He leaned down and kissed the top of Miku's forehead.  She was so nervous he could feel her practically trying to burrow deep into his fat body.  "It's okay, she got to all of us... there wasn't anything we could have done..."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh wow, Meiko called like a hundred times!" Len said as he checked his phone.<br/>
<br/>
"Ugh... me too..." Rin added, "She's going to be so mad, it's already almost midnight..."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito's eyes flew open.  "We have to get out of here!  The house is going to disappear at midnight - with US in it if we're still here!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku gasped and jumped off of Kaito at once.  Kaito tried to heave his bulk off the floor but found himself in an unplanned predicament - he was too fat to stand up.  He watched his friends start to run for the exit as he wobbled around on the floor.  When they seemed to realize Kaito wasn't following them, all three of the Vocaloids ran back to Kaito's side.  "Don't worry, Kaito-niisan, we'll save you!" Rin said, slipping her arms under one of Kaito's.<br/>
<br/>
"Yea... urgh... we'll just... ugh..." Len groaned as he took up the other.<br/>
<br/>
Even with all three of his friends trying to lift, Kaito's body barely made it a few inches off the floor.  His eyes shot to the clock.  Ten minutes.  That wouldn't be enough.  He tried to keep his voice steady.  "Please, just leave me behind!" he pleaded, "I don't want all of you getting trapped here because of me!"<br/>
<br/>
"No... way!" Miku grunted, "You didn't give up on us, we're not giving up on you!"<br/>
<br/>
Before Kaito could try and talk them out of wasting what precious time they had, the kitchen door came flying off its hinges with a mighty blow, landing a few feet shy of smacking straight into Len.<br/>
<br/>
"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!  Luka, Gakupo, get up here!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaito had never been so happy to see Meiko angry enough to spit fire... though once she got a solid look at Kaito's size, her jaw dropped.  "Kaito, what the hell happened to you?!"<br/>
<br/>
Miku cut everyone off.  "Meiko, we've got to get Kaito out of the house!  We don't have time to explain, but we need to escape before midnight!"<br/>
<br/>
Right behind Meiko ran in Luka and Gakupo. Meiko pointed straight to Kaito.  "Luka, help me grab Kaito, Gakupo, you take care of the doorways so we can get him through!"<br/>
<br/>
Luka, dressed in the long robes of a jiangshi, ran up behind Kaito and started to try and heave him up.  Gakupo, dressed as a Western vampire, pulled his weapon out from under his long black cape.  "Hmph, such worthless objects to place before my weapon..." he murmured.<br/>
<br/>
The second Kaito felt Meiko's arms under his, he thought he was going to get hurled into the air from how hard she was able to lift him up - all of this ridiculous bulk was <em>nothing</em> to her.  He finally managed to get back on his feet for the first time in hours, his belly folded over and swaying in front of his thighs, what remained of his shirt looking more like a bib than a pumpkin shirt.  "Okay, come on Kaito, we'll get you moving!  Come on!"<br/>
<br/>
Meiko swung just one of his arms over her shoulder as she stood at her full height and frankly, Kaito was doubting the others were contributing much compared to her.  With all his strength, he tried to force his body forward, every heavy step causing his soft flesh to jiggle and shake.  "Come on Kaito, you can do it!  Just keep walking!" Miku cheered into his ear.<br/>
<br/>
As Kaito approached the tiny door, a flash of steel shot through the air as Gakupo carved him a far larger opening that he could actually clear.  Kaito tried to move as fast as he could - with so much weight, running wasn't an option, but he'd have to try to at least do a brisk walk.  His friends would never abandon him... he couldn't let them down.  He approached a tight stairwell and yet again Gakupo was taking out the railings as Kaito pounded his way down the steps.  He could hear a howling noise throughout the house - the enchantment must have been wearing off, just like the Witch said!  His heart pounded, both from the extreme exertion of trying to move his enormous body, and from the panic of getting trapped here.  His thick feet shook every step as he blundered down, Meiko trying to keep a tight grip on him to stop him from falling over and taking everyone with him.<br/>
<br/>
Mercifully he reached the front door as Gakupo let out a mighty samurai shout and demolished what remained of it with his weapon.  Meiko practically shoved Kaito out the front steps just to get him outside as everyone piled up behind him...<br/>
<br/>
... and just as the assembled Vocaloids safely gathered on the front lawn, the entire house vanished behind them, leaving only the appropriately empty lot atop a lone hill.  Tako Luka plopped herself onto Kaito's head, the only one who seemed capable of a joyful smile as the horror of the evening settled over the rest of the group.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Telling Meiko the entire saga of what happened took several tries, even as they'd had plenty of time on the way back home.  After all, while they could manage to get Kaito walking as long as he was kept propped up, he was far too heavy to walk all that <em>quickly.  </em> At such a late hour, there wasn't much concern for him being seen and they could always brush it off as a fat suit costume if someone actually had questions.  Eventually everyone else seemed to believe the bizarre chain of events that had nearly taken four of the Crypton Vocaloids away for good.  Seeing the house vanish before their eyes seemed to confirm the supernatural presence (and not Kaito simply letting his appetite get the best of him.)<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately... all they could really do was hope it was over with.<br/>
<br/>
The terrible evening behind her, Miku was wrapped tightly around Kaito's fat body as the two of them lay atop his bed.  Kaito was practically the size of the mattress now that all the candy had done its work on him, but at least he was alive and safe.  They'd get his data dumped the next day, and already Miku dreaded having to tell the story over again to the engineers at Crypton.  Would they even believe her or would they just assume she was lying to cover up Kaito's eating habits getting out of hand again?<br/>
<br/>
'If we all go and tell them what we saw... they'll have to believe us.'<br/>
<br/>
Miku felt one of Kaito's thick hands gently run through her hair.  He was clutching her tightly, his doughy arms spread out over her back and enveloping her in his soft flabby skin.  Maybe he just needed the same reassurance that Miku was safe as well...<br/>
<br/>
"Kaito... I'm so sorry about... about everything... about letting her capture me, about not stopping her..."<br/>
<br/>
"Miku, I keep telling you... none of this was your fault..." he said in a soothing voice, "Please stop beating yourself up over it."<br/>
<br/>
The green haired girl didn't know what to say to him... of course Kaito was so forgiving.  That was just how he was - he didn't hold grudges.  But he'd been in so much danger, all by himself, and all she could do was watch.  She hadn't wanted to tell him, but while outwardly Miku had appeared entirely out of body while the Witch was stuffing Kaito, in reality she'd been awake and conscious of every action taken against her will.  Of tying him up and stoking the fires intended to kill him.  Of grabbing all that candy and forcing it into his mouth.  And the entire time, the Witch had been tormenting her.  Constantly degrading Kaito's body, bragging about how she'd ruin him before she'd be forced to kill him.<br/>
<br/>
The whole time, all Miku wanted to do was try and save Kaito.  She just didn't know how when she didn't have a body of her own.<br/>
<br/>
The way the Witch kept force feeding Kaito, it upset Miku.  Were they really that different?  The way she was <em>always</em> trying to coax Kaito to eat "just one more", the secretly calorie laden meals, all the attempts to sabotage his diet... she was basically forcing him to get fat too, wasn't she?<br/>
<br/>
'No.  You didn't.  You feed Kaito because he likes to eat.  You never <em>forced</em> anything on him.  You never hurt him.'<br/>
<br/>
Miku nuzzled her head atop one of his pillow-sized moobs to try and banish her feelings of guilt.  "Rin was really happy that it was finally her turn to get saved..." Miku whispered to him, "You must have been so scared... but you were my hero all over again."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito blushed.  "W...well... all I could do was get her to keep fattening me up..." he said nervously, "I didn't expect to not be able to fit into the oven though... I guess I got carried away."<br/>
<br/>
Kaito's bed creaked under his weight as he shifted around.  Miku was <em>pretty</em> sure it could still hold the both of them.  In truth, while Miku couldn't fight the Witch off, she <em>was</em> able to talk to her.  She'd constantly pleaded for Kaito's life to no avail, but when he started into that dramatic bit about not wanting to get too fat... Miku had realized what he was getting at.  She knew if she couldn't expect mercy from the Witch, she could try something different - jealousy.  And so Miku found herself taunting and teasing the Witch that she could <em>never</em> get Kaito as large as Miku had.  That her cheap tricks and enchanted candy was nothing compared to what she'd been able to do.  And every time it seemed the Witch's patience began to run out and Kaito would start with his mock horror again... Miku would pry at that insecurity.  She didn't know what Kaito was planning <em>besides</em> letting himself get fatter, but she'd gladly add as much weight to his frame as he needed if it would help him survive.<br/>
<br/>
Kaito had saved her, but he'd never truly been alone.<br/>
<br/>
Miku snuggled tightly into Kaito's body, running her hands along his enormous stomach and lightly massaging it, causing light ripples from her touch.  She hadn't expected such a plump Kaito on Halloween, but now that all the danger was passed and he seemed okay... she could at least enjoy it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"My big, ripe, pumpkin..." she murmured.<br/>
<br/>
On those words, a shiver ran down Kaito's spine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha ha, it's a crackier fic with some mixture of my crazy headcannons for the other Vocaloids (oh look Gakupo has to help Kaito move again XD). I'd usually post this a lot closer to Halloween but I'm going to also start re-posting my old Writetumber 2018 series... and that one turned into a direct sequel to this so it's important that people only reading me on Ao3 know why to worry when references to pumpkins start coming up in that one!</p><p>I guess technically Sweet Magic (which I actually wrote in 2020) was my first story with a Hansel and Gretel element but it's really just in the broad concept of "Witch fattening Kaito". But this was the other reason when I got around to writing a proper one that I wrote that story to be very fluffy.</p><p>The picture is by the GHOOOST ARTIIIIST (woooosh) and the full size is <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/Pumpkin-Kaito-568138644">over here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>